


unexpected

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, past abuse and violence, past major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Leo does not like unexpected touches, they mean danger, and he lives all of his life ready to run.





	

Leo does not like unexpected touches, they mean danger, and he lives all of his life ready to run. When someone grabs his arms, hands and legs, it is always to stop him, never to help or calm him down. What comes afterwards is pain, without exception, so he finches every time somebody tries to touch him, no matter the intentions. It is simple, he knows better by know. It is safer to refrain, to drift along, but never dare to get his guard down, not really, as that got him killed once already. He sees how it hurts Cyn that he resists, and tries to explain, but without any visible success, so Leo gives up. He doubts anyone ever will understand. There is no way to communicate it without saying too much, and he hates the way he still can feel those hands on his skin, burns spreading, laughter and yells filling his ears.

 

When he feels Cyn’s hand on his back, he panics and falls.

 

(He remembers Him, eyes aflame with anger, as he slashed the throats of those who wronged him, as he reached out to Leo with a hand, offered, not forced, and proposed another way. He remembers Oswald, stepping away as he realized his mistake, and smiling, as he turned to serve as a shield between the crowd and him. He remembers falling asleep in Flick’s room, a distance between them not breached the entire night, his secrets guarded without need. He remembers Nil and the longing to touch, to see for himself, hands kept at the side until he reached out himself.)

 

Slowly, Leo gets up and tries again.


End file.
